


Mine to Mark

by whenfandomscollide



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Breeding Bench, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Tony Stark, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Figging, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Mentions of bestiality, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Tony Stark, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Punishment, Restraints, Sharing, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, There is non-consensual touching in this fic of a sexual variety, Threats of Violence, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Verbal Humiliation, between people who are not actually in a relationship, dark bucky barnes, so I have not tagged them as ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: "There's this boy," Tony says from where he is seated behind his solid mahogany desk, voice pitched low, but loud enough for all in the room to hear, “at Peter's school. He keeps sending Peter home to me all marked up.""I mean, those other marks are equally delightful. But they're not his to give. He. Has. No. Right."Mob Boss Tony is Peter's dad and very possessive of his baby boy.Please heed the tags.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 40
Kudos: 415
Collections: Starkercest Bingo 2020





	Mine to Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my square B2 Marking/Hickies for the Starkercest Bingo 2020.
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader minxchester for pointing out where I missed words and making my punctuation better and for scarletstarker for being my cheer reader and brainstormer. You're always so encouraging to me!
> 
> Just to be clear: The relationship at the heart of this is Starker. But they barely touch each other. And yet there is sexual activity. If that is not your deal, don't read.  
> Also, this is not sweet and fluffy in any way. There is no safeword here. Peter is being punished.

"There's this boy," Tony says from where he is seated behind his solid mahogany desk, voice pitched low, but loud enough for all in the room to hear, “at Peter's school. He keeps sending Peter home to me all marked up." He looks around the room at everyone gathered, most lounging with studied casualness on a pair of large cream couches, and his voice raises in disbelief. "To me! As if he doesn't know who I am."

The noises coming from one corner of the room seem to rise in pitch for a moment before dying away again, the sharp crack of hand on flesh followed by sniffles and aborted cries a steady background to Tony’s musing.

He reaches a hand down to the boy between his thighs and pets the light brown hair. "I think to myself, 'He's young, he's dumb, he's full of cum,' as the saying goes.” Tony sighs and shakes his head, eyes raised to the ceiling as if in supplication. “I tell myself I should be tolerant. After all, it is hard to resist my little Petey. Such a pretty boy. Such a gorgeous body. His skin really does mark up so beautifully."

At that, Tony looks across the room to where Peter is strapped into a breeding bench and being spanked by Barnes, Tony's second-in-command. The man’s arm moves in a well practised arc, restrained power in every blow. By the bulge in his trousers, Tony can see Barnes is enjoying this.

"Such a beautiful shade of red you’re putting on those cheeks, James." Tony pauses for a moment to admire Barnes's handiwork before his eyes make a slow path over the rest of Peter's nude body, what he can see of it that isn’t obscured by the bench. His collarbones, chest, thighs and genitals are a patchwork quilt of varying colours and marks. Some are livid red, with teeth imprints scored into delicate skin. Some are very dark pink, almost brown, resembling blood blisters. Some appear mottled and uneven, with many shades evident. Others look more like bruises than hickeys, blues and purples fighting with greens and yellows for attention. "I mean, those other marks are equally delightful. But they're not his to give. He. Has. No. Right."

Tony's eyes catch on Peter's then. His gaze is hard, anger glimmering in  its depths, and the hand that is in the hair of the boy under the desk tightens reflexively. Harley lets out a yelp and his father glances down apologetically.   
  


"Sorry, baby boy. It's not your fault your slut brother can't keep his legs together." Tony's grip relaxes again and he runs a finger down the side of Harley's face. "You're being such a good boy for me, Harls. So good. Mouth like silk, you have. Just remember, keep still and don't suck too much. Daddy doesn't want to cum just yet."

Peter has been quietly sobbing while Barnes spanks him, but he lets out a pained cry when Rogers walks into the room, the last piece of peel from  a ginger root fluttering to the carpet as Rogers wipes off his knife on his pants and passes the root to Barnes before removing his gloves and depositing them in the trash can.

"No, Daddy, no, please. Please don't let him use the ginger!"  
  
Peter lets out a shriek as Barnes removes the plug that was in Peter’s ass before spitting on the ginger and attempting to work it into Peter. Peter tries to wriggle his hips away from Bucky’s hands but the breeding bench doesn’t give him a lot of space to move.  
  
“Hold still, brat. I ain’t actually aiming to damage you.” Bucky reaches down and grabs Peter’s balls in a tight grip. “I said, hold still!”  
  
Peter stills and Bucky takes care to insert the root gradually so none of it snaps off, oils from the plant letting it slide in without much trouble.  
  
“You got such a greedy hole, boy. No wonder your Daddy keeps you plugged up all the time,” Barnes mutters as he resumes the spanking.  
  
Tony watches quietly for several long moments before turning to Natasha. "The boy's name is Flash Thompson. He needs a lesson in manners and ownership. My boys are mine. They are mine to fuck, mine to love, mine to mark. He needs to learn to keep his hands, or in this case his mouth, to himself."  
  
He considers for a minute, hard eyes trained on Peter's face. Peter is squirming now, the ginger beginning to burn, and Peter's little cock is standing to attention and dripping for all to see. His face is red and Tony knows his son, knows he’s equally mortified and turned on, and mortified even more at being turned on by being on show in this way for everyone: naked, vulnerable, and being punished. The fact that most people in the room are ignoring what is happening to Peter would only fan his flames higher.

"Break the boy’s jaw. Carefully. Creatively. Let him know that this is his first and only warning."  
  
Natasha nods and turns away, exiting the room swiftly through the far door as Peter screams, "Noooooo!!" Natasha doesn’t spare him a glance.  
  
"Rogers, shut him up, will you?"  
  
Steve pulls his cock out, semi-hard chub needing only a few pumps to bring it to full attention, then shoves it in Peter's mouth. The muffled sounds of sobbing and choking fill the room and Tony looks once more down at the boy between his legs.

"See, Harley, this is what happens when you make Daddy upset. When you forget your place. When you are too hungry for cock."

Harley gazes back at Tony, eyes wide and unblinking, as he holds Tony's cock in his mouth and silent tears trickle down his face.

"I know you feel bad for Petey, baby, but he brought this on himself. Don't I take care of you? Don't I give you Daddy's cock as much as you need? Well, not you so much, since you're not home from college  as often as we might like , but haven't we skyped where you've seen Petey bouncing on my  lap and having a grand old time? Hmm? Haven't you phoned to talk to Petey and found his mouth occupied,  too busy with  sucking on me to talk ?" 

Harley nods frantically as Tony raises his voice to address Peter. "And yet you have to whore yourself out at school to that Thompson kid. Are there not enough cocks available here for you, Peter?"

Steve draws back to allow Peter a chance to reply.

"Daddy, Daddy, please..."

"If you wanted more cock or someone else's cock, you only had to ask, Peter. You only needed to talk to your Daddy. Barnes here would be more than willing to fuck you. Rogers is doing a bang up job of using your mouth right now. Harley is home from college at least once every couple of months. There. Is. No. Need. To. Take. Cock. From. Outside. This. Compound!"

The last sentence is delivered in a shout and Tony stands abruptly, pulling himself  roughly from Harley's mouth. 

He rounds the desk, cock jutting angry and proud from his open trousers, and gestures for Steve to step aside as he approaches Peter. He strips his hand quickly over his cock and it is only a matter of minutes before he's coming all over Peter's face. He traces Peter's cheekbone with one thumb, gesture surprisingly tender considering the ferocity he had exhibited only moments earlier. Cum smears across Peter's face and Tony  makes the sign of the cross with it on Peter’s forehead before he puts his thumb to Peter's lips. Peter opens his mouth and licks Tony's thumb clean, sucking it in briefly before Tony pulls it back out again. 

Tony gazes lovingly at Peter's face as he says, "You are forgiven, my son."

Then he turns to Barnes and says, "Remove the ginger and bring in the first of the dogs.  He can cum, my baby boy, with his little cock so hard and dripping already, but only if it’s with one of the dogs. If he messes up, well, you know what to do.”   
  
And with that, he tucks himself away and exits the room. 


End file.
